Applesauce
by xAngelOfSorrow
Summary: Quatre finds Duo and Heero in the kitchen. DUN DUN DUNNN! DxH obviously haha enjoy!


Applesauce

A/N: this was something i wront at like 5am... not sure why but hey its something for you people to read so dont complain! Working on tw noew GW stories (DxH of course hah) and itll be awhile till those are up since i want to get a beta for them (pm me if you wish to be a beta)

Quatre had a bad feeling. He didnt have to use his space heart to tell that something was up. The silence around the safe house was erie. Trowa and Wufie had left early this morning on a mission together. Leaving only Heero, Duo and himself there. Quatre went from room to room on the second floor looking for signs of either Heero or the usually hyper Duo, who had been quiet all throughout dinner, pouting and sighing and looking at Heero like a kicked puppy dog.

'I wonder if they had a fight...I bet Duo tried to take his laptop from him again... I hope Heero didnt tie him to a tree again.'

Heero was known for doing drastic things to Duo when he was really annoyed or mad. They may have been dating for awhile now but that did not stop him from torturing Duo from time to time. Yes, Heero would do such things but Duo was never seriously harmed. Maybe an accidental sprained ankel or rope burns on his wrists.

'I should probily check the kitchen, maybe Heero had left me a note or something...'

Sometimes after Heero did something really bad to Duo, he would leave a post-it note on the counter or fridge for one of us to find, saying where and what he had done with Duo, so one of us could go and help him. Heero would simply stay away for a day or two. If he left out of feeling bad or out of being to angry still was uncertain.

As I rounded the corner after the last step I noticed that the kitchen lights were still on and there were hushed whispers coming out of the room. I peeked into the kitchen making sure i wouldnt be noticed and found something shocking. Duo was sitting on Heero's lap, who had his arms around Duo, who was blushing and giggling in joy as he tried to force Heero to take a spoonful of applesauce.

"Come on Ro' say ahhhhhhh!"

Heero glared at Duo and said nothing as he slightly opened his mouth for Duo who put the spoonful of applesauce in. Some of it must have not made it in because once duo put the spoon back in the bowl next to them duo leaned forward and licked the corner of heeros mouth.

"Mmm see Ro' this stff tastes better when your being fed by someone."

To my surprise i saw a small smile form on heeros lips. "So it would still taste as good if I got... Trowa to feed it to me like this?"

Duo crossed his arms and playfully glared at him. "say somthing like that again and Ill just ignore you again like i did last time."

Quatre thought back to what duo was refering to was about. A month ago Heero had locked Duo outside when it was freezing cold and snowing, causing Duo to get really sick the next day. (the rest of us were off on missions and werent home to help poor duo)You could tell Heero had felt bad because he would make duo soup and take it up to his room for him to eat, and even go buy him icecream when we didnt have any to make him feel better, but duo would act as if heero wasnt there. Not eating any of the food he offered, ignoring his attempts to give him entertainment since no one would let him get out of bed till he was better, he wouldnt even make eye contact with poor heero. Who would then get depressed.

Then a few days later when Duo was finally better it was late at night and like most nights when all of us were together we would spend the evenings in each others company. Me and Trowa cuddleing on the flood with blankets in pillows, wufie in a chair reading a book and making small conversation with everyone. Heero would be sitting on the couch where he and duo usually were, but Duo had been sitting on the floor in front of Wufei the last couple of nights, leaning back on his legs in a frinedly way watching the fire burn in the fireplace. Well that evening Duo had made hot chocolate for those of us who liked it (heero didnt like hot chocolate since duo made it so sweet.) and gave everyone a mug full of it topped with whipped cream and marshmellows. Once he had done that he went back to the kitchen where he cleaned up his mess, then came back out holding two mugs in his hands. He then practically sat on Heeros lap to Heeros surprise then handed him a cup of coffee and smiled at him as he sipped at his own cup of hot chocolate. Then they shared quick kisses and apologies and everything was fine with them again.

I smiled at the memory and kept watching them. Heero was nuzzeling into Duo's neck murmuring something about how duo would be the only one feeding him anything. And I smiled to myself stepping forward and fully into the kitchen.

"I hope you two arnt eating everything in the fridge again."

I heard Heero snort and Duo just gasp.

"Quat are you calling me fat?!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Not at all but with how often I find the fridge empty after it was full the previous night I can say that something must be going on."

Heero looked around Duo at me. "Something going on? You mean like how you and trowa come down here and steal all the icecream toppings?"

I blushed furiously. "Heero!"

Duo looked between the two of us trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wait... SO THATS WHERE ALL MY TOPINGS ARE GOING?!"

~end


End file.
